


Whatcha Looking at, Sweetie?

by lothlaurean



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinky, Making Out, Oral Sex, Polly has massive tits, Polly is a top, only a bit though, pranking people together, waking up shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothlaurean/pseuds/lothlaurean
Summary: Polly and you team up to prank someone but things go wrong and you end up in a dark room together. I guess that means things go right.





	Whatcha Looking at, Sweetie?

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed there is a lack of good Polly smut on this website and I intend to fix that.

You wake up with a familiar pounding feeling in your head. Oh god, what even happened last night? You glance over to check the time and realise that you aren’t alone in your bed. Polly, your crush since forever is sleeping next to you. Her hair is super messy, and you can only assume you were both partying very hard last night. As you look at her you suddenly feel very cold and realise that you aren’t wearing a shirt… and neither is Polly. 

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. What did you do? You try desperately to remember how you ended up like this but all you remember is drinking a possibly lethal amount of Polly’s toilet wine (at least for a human) and dancing on the roof of the gym.

“Hey Boo!” Polly calls out to you, louder than she should considering you both have massive hangovers. She looks down at your chest and you suddenly get very self-conscious and pull at the sheets to cover your tits from Polly’s view. “What’s wrong? Never woken up shirtless with a bleeding headache before? Damn, we really need to go out more?”

You would love that! Unfortunately, your mind is currently too busy worrying about what you and Polly did to hope it happens again. Obviously, you want to fuck her, but you kind of hoped you would be able to remember the first time it happened. She sits up and turns to face you without even bothering to cover her massive tits the slightest. You try not to glance at them too much, but your efforts are wasted.

“Whatcha looking at, sweetie?” Polly asks. You feel your face heat up. Even when she notices your gaze, she makes no effort to cover herself up. 

“Ah.. um- nothing.” You mutter quickly. Polly smirks at you. 

“Bullshit. My tits are AWESOME! Come, have a feel.” You are so shocked at her remark that you almost fall out of bed. 

“Sorry, I- do you want some breakfast?” You ask her, desperate to change the subject. She only looks blankly at you. “Right, you’re a ghost, ghosts can’t eat.”

“For someone who can’t eat I sure have tasted a lot of girls.” She smirked. She looked so hot with her shirt off. It was taking every ounce of self-control you had not to climb on top of her and kiss her perfect lips. 

“Last night was pretty wild, huh? What did we even do?” You asked her.

“No fucking clue. Pretty rad, right?”

“Do you think we… y’know… had sex?”

“You wish! There’s no way I had the energy to maintain a physical body last night.”

Wait. You and Polly didn’t have sex. That should be a good thing. Why do you feel disappointed? You quickly excuse yourself to the bathroom to freak out. When you come back Polly is gone. She probably sensed it getting awkward and left. Good call, you suppose.

\----------

The next day at school you arrive at lunch super late because of a certain incident with a demon prince and a goblin that really needs to learn self-defence. Vera, Liam and Miranda are sitting together at a table arguing over something that involves the proper, ethical way to consume fish and Damien has just sat down with Scott and the Wolf pack and is desperately trying to start a fight which, considering the full moon is tomorrow, probably won’t take very long. You scan the room for Polly, but she doesn’t appear to be anywhere. You would have assumed she didn’t come to school today if you didn’t hear a loud crash from the kitchen followed by a voice screaming,

“This isn’t weed you liar! It’s fucking OREGANO.” A rather pissed off Polly emerges from the kitchen shortly afterwards with a rather large bundle of what was presumably the oregano.

“Hey, (y/n)! She calls out. Help me dispose of this weird plant and come up with an epic prank to get back at the chef who told me this was weed.”

You rush off to help her, glad that the weekend’s events haven’t had a lasting effect on your friendship.   
After tracking down some real drugs Polly and you sneak off to the bathrooms to get high and plan the perfect prank.

“All that guy has going for him is his dick. It’s MASSIVE! He’s sent me like 20 pictures.” Polly tells you. And obviously you want to see. For blackmail purposes.

You and Polly scroll through dickpics for at least five minutes before you ask her, “Hey Polly? What’s this guy’s name?”

She tells you its Richard Hunter and some quick internet stalking leads you to his Wattpad, home address and some obvious marital problems. Suddenly a plan comes to you. You explain it to Polly who excitedly squeals. It’s time to ruin a guy’s life because he gave your crush some fake drugs! Is this clever idea? Definitely not. But you’re high and you’re doing it. 

\----------

You and Polly show up at Richard’s house that weekend, dressed up as cops. The plan seemed a lot smarter when you were high, but you couldn’t back out now. You knock on his door and it opens to reveal a woman who is much too attractive to be married to a guy like that. She asks you why you are there, and Polly quickly explains that you need to talk to her husband about ‘super official police business that is official and by no means a prank’ which somehow convinces her you are real cops and she lets you in.

“Just sit down here, my husband will be with you shortly.” She instructs you. You look over at Polly to find her somehow completely chill and trying to steal vodka from the liquor cabinet subtly. There is no way this plan can go well but its time. Richard enters the room.

“Hello, Richard.” You begin, trying to sound professional. “We regret to inform you that due to your inability to send 50 dickpics to teenage girls, like we requested, we will be revoking your right to have sex.”

He looks at you, obviously confused. He knows he sent at least 69 dickpics to that girl Vera last week because she made him pay for her surgery to get new eyes… 69 times. 

“Bro, it’s now illegal for you to have sex. Which I can say because I am a cop.” Polly tells him. 

Richard’s wife then runs into the room with divorce papers. She gets them so fast you are convinced she either has the power to stop time or already had them prepared just in case something like this happened.

She throws them in his face while screaming, “I ONLY STAYED WITH YOU FOR YOUR MASSIVE COCK AND NOW YOU CAN’T EVEN USE IT!”

She proceeds to burn the paper and blow ash into his eyes which is probably not a legal divorce but Polly seems to think it’s official, so I guess it’s acceptable.   
Unfortunately, like most men who send dickpics, Richard couldn’t accept this news like a man and instead decided to pull out a gun on you and Polly.

“Stupid FUCKING cops lost me my wife!” He screamed.

Oh shit. You run out the door with Polly at your side heading down the street to who knows where. You duck around a corner into an alley and Polly unlocks a door from the inside, inviting you into a small dark room. You question whether you should go in there but the sound of gunshots around the corner speeds up your decision and you dive into the hopefully safe hiding spot with Polly.

All you can hear is your breathing, but you are too scared to come out in case the man is still there. Everything is silent until Polly whispers in your ear.

“You know, a bullet couldn’t even hurt me, but they freak me out because that’s how I died.” After a few seconds of silence she adds, “I’m glad I ran with you, so I could find you this hiding spot and keep you safe.”

Polly’s breath is oddly warm against your neck, considering she is literally a ghost but it feels nice. In the cramped space every breath pushes Polly’s tits into your side and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t feel nice.

“You know, (y/n),” She says, “you’re pretty rad.”

You smile at her although you aren’t sure she can see it due to the dark lighting of the room. Your smile is met by Polly’s mouth.  
She kisses you, slowly at first but rapidly picking up the pace when you begin to kiss back. She runs her fingers through your hair tracing them down your back to your ass which she squeezes gently. You moan into her mouth, your body begging her to do more.

She lifts your hands above your head and pins you against the wall while soflty, but not subtly, grinding against your clit.

“Fuck (y/n), you’re so hot. I’ve wanted this for so long.” She kisses you again. Her kisses gradually make there way to your neck where she starts sucking at the skin. 

“Poll- oh my god.” You moan. Polly hears this and begins to kiss you, with more passion and desperation than before. She bites your lip gently and you swear you’ve never kissed anyone this good.

“You sound so hot. It turns me on so much.” Polly tells you, which only encourages you to be louder.

Her hands slip up the back of your shirt, holding your waist so she can pull you closer to her. You let out a not so quiet moan that causes Polly to stop.

“Shhhhh (y/n), we’re hiding from an angry man with a gun, remember? If you can’t keep the volume down, I’ll have to punish you later.” The thought of that only turns you on more.

Your hands reach up Polly’s shirt and you are confused and intrigued at the fact she isn’t wearing a bra. Vera told you once that Polly’s tits are resistant to gravity because she’s a ghost or whatever, but you never thought that was true. Until now.

While you grab Polly’s tits, her hands slide down from your back onto your ass which she squeezes enthusiastically. You want to stay in this moment forever. You are aware of every part of your body and how good everything feels. 

“I want to fuck you so bad right now,” Polly whispers seductively into your ear, “but a weird dark room is not the best place for our first time.”

You see her point. 

“Then can we go finish this somewhere else?” You ask her, and she immediately suggests her house. 

“I have good wine and a massive bed that’s good for tying naughty girls up to.”

\----------

The car ride back to Polly’s house is one of the tensest things you have ever experienced. Every few seconds the two of you make eye contact and you swear you can feel the sexual frustration in the air. You place your hand on Polly’s thigh; it’s not meant as a distraction but rather as a small outlet for all the emotions running through your head. After years of crushing you finally get to fuck Polly. Oh fuck she’s so hot. 

Finally, you arrive, and you doubt you even remembered to shut the front door as you and Polly rush upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as you get there you begin making out again. Polly’s tongue enters your mouth and it’s a welcome feeling. She pushes you onto the bed roughly and sits on top of you. She holds your hands above your head. 

“I’m in charge here, understand?” She asks, and you nod enthusiastically.

She starts to kiss your neck again, sucking right next to where she was before. You grind into her trying to get any kind of friction to help satisfy your growing desire.  
She pulls your shirt off over your head and you do the same to her, taking a second to admire her tits before she starts to touch you again. Her fingers trace the edge of the lace bra you are wearing. Then she takes it off and throws it on the floor. Her fingers tease your nipples; brushing against them and occasionally pinching them but there’s so much more you want. 

Your desperate eyes meet hers and she replaces her fingers with her lips and traces circles around your nipple with her tongue. She starts to suck, and bite and you swiftly become a moaning mess underneath her touch. 

“Please Polly,” You beg, “finger me.”

She smiles at you like she was hoping to hear that and leaves a trail of kisses down your stomach to lead her to your shorts. She unzips them slowly, enjoying the look of longing on your face and pulls them down to your ankles.

You are wearing black, lacy panties which Polly enjoys very much. She kisses your inner thighs, closer and closer to where you want her to be. Her face looks so good between your legs and when she makes eye contact with you nothing else matters. 

She removes your panties and begins to rub your clit. It feels amazing, like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. She knows just what to do to make you feel good, responding to your every moan.

She lines a finger up with your entrance and slowly pushes it inside you. That finger is soon met with another and she begins to push them against your g-spot. 

“Oh fuck Polly- FUCK!” You scream as she hits the spot perfectly, again and again.

You feel your climax coming, and apparently Polly does too because she suddenly stops.

“You aren’t finishing before I get a chance to eat you out.” She tells you. You nod, enthusiastically.

She leans down and starts kissing your inner thighs like before, however this time you aren’t wearing panties. Her tongue traces circles, driving you crazy. Closer and closer her mouth moves. She licks a line up your slit to the top where she begins to suck at your clit. Her eyes meet yours and you’ve never seen someone look more attractive.   
Polly goes back to work sucking at your clit while she slides a finger inside you. The action achieves a moan from you, followed by many others. 

You can feel your climax coming.

“Polly! I-I I’m gonna cum.” You tell her.

She begins to suck harder, using her tongue and fingers to give you the most pleasure she possibly can.

You moan loudly, enjoying your climax. 

Polly shifts her body to lie next to you and she pecks your lips.

“That was fun wasn’t it?” She asks you. “You know, I think you’re the best prank partner I’ve ever had.”

“We should do this again next weekend. I have a long list of people I need to prank. And we definitely need a sleepover to plan all those pranks.”

“Why wait? It’s already dark. Stay over, I could use a Round 2.” Polly suggests.

 

“Only if you show me what you mean by having a good bed for tying naughty girls up to.”


End file.
